


how the big boys do it

by schoolboy



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming In Pants, M/M, Underage Masturbation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schoolboy/pseuds/schoolboy
Summary: Ezran has been having trouble sleeping. It's the crown guard's duty to help the king with his little problem.
Relationships: Soren/Ezran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	how the big boys do it

**Author's Note:**

> nervous about posting this bc 1. dont think anyone's gonna read it 2. wonder how long it'll take for the purity police to come and witch hunt me
> 
> disclaimer: fiction doesnt depict reality and i dont support any badtouching of children irl just in case some of yall still dont get it

\--

"Soren," a familiar voice calls out to him in a whisper. Soren feels a tug on his arm and turns around, almost missing the mob of dark brown hair if he didn't look down right after. 

He sees the young prince--no, King Ezran looking at him seriously. Being the crown guard comes with big responsibilities, Soren thinks. He wonders what duty the young king has in store for him today.

"You can't keep a secret, right?" Ezran asks so innocently that Soren almost misses the insult. 

"Of course I--wait." Soren crosses his arms in defiance. "I'll have you know, as an elite swordsman I've been trusted with a lot of serious and important secrets."

"Oh." Ezran goes back into his thoughtful face. "Then can you come to my room tonight? There's an important--" Ezran makes eye contact with him and then breaks it in favour of staring at Bait glowing lazily in his arms, "question I needed to ask."

  
\--

  
At 10 years of age, Ezran manages to run the kingdom wonderfully. Soren wouldn't be able to do half as well as him at his current age. He's matured way before his years that though none of them ever forgets how young he is physically, they never really did worry much about it. 

So now when he sees Ezran looking shy and way out of his element, Soren swells with pride. The young king really trusts Soren to look out for him. Enough to even talk about his troubles with him.

Ezran's sitting on the bed, his dangling feet fumbles nervously and he's staring at the wall behind Soren instead of his face. "Well," Ezran starts slowly. "I've been having.. weird dreams."

"Nightmares?" Soren asks immediately. They did worry about the memories of the war bothering the young king. To see so many bloodied people, only some lucky enough to have lived. 

The question was met with silence instead, almost like Ezran's too shy to admit it when there's really no shame to it. Soren runs his fingers through his hair. So their king is still mentally a child. At least Soren's suspicions are finally confirmed. Ezran needs someone to hold his hand sometimes and tell him everything's gonna be alright. Soren isn't the best at it, but he is the crown guard.

"Tell you what." Soren ruffles Ezran's hair--a habit he haven't gotten himself to stop despite the other guards' scandalised gasps for him to not treat the king like that. "I'll stay with you tonight, yeah? If anything happens I'll be here if you need me."

And Soren _thinks_ that's the answer Ezran needed because he looks relieved. "Okay. Thanks, Soren."

Soren's really too good at his job.

  
\--

"You don't need to sleep?" Ezran asks, peering from under the covers.

"Well, I'm supposed to guard you."

"From my dreams?" 

Soren glances at his armour and realises the how ridiculous the situation looks. 

Ezran pats the space beside him. The king's bed is definitely too big for a kid. "It's okay, Soren. Sleeping next to me would help me better."

Soren weighs the options in his head. Ezran wakes up fairly early on his own without anyone waking him up. No chances of other people seeing Soren in the same bed as the young king. Even if he was caught, it was Ezran's orders anyway.

The guards outside the king's bedroom let him in without much of a question when Ezran said, albeit rather unsurely, "The crow guard is ordered to enter the room?" One of them nods, partly convinced and the other chimes in with a, "Yeah, that checks out."

Meaning they were already aware Soren will be there.

So here he is. Armour left aside in favour of climbing into the king's bed with the clothes he wears under. Being the crown guard is a big responsibility indeed. Sometimes you gotta get in bed with the king when the king is a 10 year old getting bothered with nightmares.

It's way too early for Soren to sleep but the moment he hears Ezran's breathing slows into deep rhythmic patterns, Soren feels his own eyes going heavy.

It didn't feel like much time has passed since he fell asleep. When he wakes up, it's still dark out. The moonlight illuminates the room just enough for him to see the young king's tossing and turning.

"Ezran," Soren calls out groggily. A whine replies him instead. "Ez."

" _No_ ," Ezran whimpers in his sleep. The boy turns towards him and clutches on the knight's shirt. "Feels weir-- _ah_ , plea _se_."

Soren grips Ezran's shoulder, ready to shake him awake but then he feels it. The heat from the boy thighs caging in one of his legs, the unmistakable hardness in between those same legs poking into him. 

_Oh_. So it's _this_ type of dream.

This, he can handle. In fact, Soren's suddenly more awake than ever. 

He moves the hand on Ezran's shoulder to cup the boy's face. His other hand rubs the boy's stomach, just above the waist of his pants. It's nice. Soren quite likes touching Ezran. He's just so small and so _soft_. 

Apparently Soren likes it too much that he can't help himself from getting _too_ handsy until Ezran slowly rouses from sleep.

"Soren?" Ezran blinks his eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness. "Soren what are you-- _ngh_."

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Soren murmurs, voice still laced with sleep. He wedges a thigh in between Ezran's more firmly, the boy gasping in turn. "Lemme help you with that, yeah?"

"No," whines Ezran. "I don't wanna wet the bed."

Oh. _Oh_. Ezran probably thinks he's gonna pee. That makes sense. "You're not gonna--you won't," Soren manhandles him until he has the young prince sitting on top of him, the boy looking dazed but positively flushed red from this foreign feeling. "See, now you're not gonna wet the bed but me instead."

Ezran's staring at him with wide eyes and Soren realises how wrong that sounded. "No, Ez. It's okay." Soren bites his lips from the feeling of the boy shifting from discomfort and his little butt sits too close to Soren's crotch. It's so hard to be a man. 

"It's normal to go through this when you grow up." Soren continues, "I'm gonna touch you 'till you come and white stuff will come out of your cock and it'll feel so _good_ I promise." 

Ezran blinks at him. Well, Soren didn't say he was the best at explaining human biology. But at least the young king isn't denying him anymore.

He grips Ezran's small hips and moves the boy on top of him, feeling the boy's hardness run over his abs. Ezran's whimpers and moans get increasingly louder and Soren suddenly remembers the guards standing outside the bedroom. 

Shushing the young king, Soren finds that the boy is barely aware of his surrounding anymore. Too lost in the feeling and possibly--thinking he's still in the wet dream. 

Soren originally just wanted to cover the boy's mouth with his hand but sincehis mouth was open, Soren slips three of his fingers into Ezran's mouth. "Gotta keep quiet, Ez." When the boy starts sucking on his fingers, Soren's tempted to push it deeper but he didn't want the kid to gag. 

It's another problem he has when Soren finds that he can't move the boy on top of him as well with just one free hand. Well, at least Ezran's noises are muffled. 

Bucking his hips, Soren grinds up to Ezran, and his clothed cock is steadily growing harder when he rubs himself in between Ezran's ass. Soren can't help but to let out a pleased sound at the feeling.

Ezran's rutting his hips by himself now, chasing after sweet release when Soren finally closes a big hand over the boy's clothed cock, fingers running over his erection and under his balls before Ezran tenses up. Soren hisses when Ezran's teeth into the fingers in his mouth to quiet himself when he comes with a muffled moan.

The boy's mouth goes slack after he comes down from the orgasm. Pupils blown wide and his body's slanted towards Soren's, too tired to hold himself up.

Soren moves to lay Ezran down on the bed again, taking in the sight of the wet patch on the boy's crotch. Ah, he forgot to pull the kid's pants down. But somehow Soren finds this to be more erotic.

"Seems like there's no point in sitting on top of me since you ended up coming in your boy panties anyway," teases Soren. "At least the bed's safe, huh?"

Ezran draws his arms up to cover his face, flushed impossibly redder than before. "It's your fault for making me," Ezran complains but it's hard to take him seriously when he has an indignant pout on his lips.

"Guess I'll take full responsibility." Soren sits back on his haunches and palms the chub growing in his pants. "That is, if you take responsibility for getting _me_ horny."

Ezran's still breathing heavily but it doesn't stop him from being a brat about it. "Why would _you_ get--"

Soren stares at him, waiting for the king to finish his sentence. Ezran blinks up at him for help. "You know.."

"Felt really good when you were grinding against me, Ez." Soren zips down his trousers, pushing his pants down, his bulge obviously straining his underwear. "Got me all hard, see?"

"Yours is really big," Ezrans comments quietly but its loud and clear enough for Soren. He grins with joy. Even a validation from a kid is enough to stroke his ego. But this kid is also the ruler of a kingdom, so.

Soren shifts his weight onto the hand he planted beside Ezran's head. "Let me show you how the big boys do it."

It haven't been long since Soren has jacked off but he feels more worked up than he expected when he finally frees his erection from the confinements of his pants. Must be from the kid bouncing and dragging his plush butt along it for quite a while. 

Soren groans when he finally wraps his hand around his cock, and the spit from Ezran suckling his fingers just now is mostly dried up but its still just enough to make his strokes smoother. He's not focused on that though. 

Soren's cock twitches when the young prince curiously wraps a small hand around Soren's length. His hand still so soft, free from holding any sword or fighting off enemies by himself. Gods, Ezran is just soft all over.

"Why don't you use your spit a lil'? Help make it less dry." And Ezran, like the amazing boy he is, immediately suckles on his fingers before wrapping it again around Soren's cock. Soren lets Ezran experiment by himself. His fingers can't wrap fully around it but he makes it up by eagerly pumping Soren's cock the way he saw Soren did just now.

" _Fuck_ , that's--ah, amazing," Soren babbles his praises. The small hand grips a little harder and tries to keep up with Soren's hips fucking back into his hand in a rough pace. "Just like that, you're doing so good, Ez."

Wrapping a big hand around Ezran's, Soren fucks into their grip on his cock, chasing after his orgasm. He buries his face into the crook of Ezran's neck and nips at the skin there. He can feel his balls dragging over the young king's silky pyjamas and the breathy call of his name passing through Ezran's mouth is what finally gets him. 

Soren's just grunting a string of curses beside Ezran's ear as his balls draw up and he finally, _finally_ comes. Ezran's hand stills along with Soren's when he feels ropes of warm cum on his belly, some of it adding to the mess on his pyjamas. Soren's finally letting go of Ezran's hand when he hisses his satisfaction, not forgetting to press a kiss on Ezran's shoulder before he sits up, taking in the mess he's made of the boy. 

Soren licks his drying lips and grins down at Ezran. "Congrats on growing up, little king."

\--

**Author's Note:**

> i originally planned ezran to ask for callum's help and his older brother just flushes and awkwardly helps (and gets very affected) throughout the whole process But i thought soren's dude-bro attitude would be fun when it comes to helping the little king with his little problem so here we are!! hope yall enjoyed it!!!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/gofushi) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/gofushi)


End file.
